His Biggest Fan
by YBNorml
Summary: Sequel to Pale Blue Denim.
1. Chapter 1

His Biggest Fan

Prologue

I sat in the kitchen grimly toying with my food. I wasn't that hungry and yet I still prepared myself dinner. I guess I had done so more for the benefit of my love than anyone else. I didn't want him to worry.

"Krystalline, are you alright?" Tala questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine." I proffered a forced smile, but I don't think he was buying it.

"You don't look fine." He commented, giving me _the look_.

My lip trembled but I quickly glued the dam back together before the flood.

"I'm sorry, but how do you expect me to act when I'm being forced to go and train under another mentor. Tala, I don't know what your feelings are, but mine won't let me accept this." My tone was frigid and I soon regretted it as I saw the pain flash across his face.

"You think…" Tala swallowed, "letting you go is going to be easy for me?"

"Tala, I never said-"

"Krystal," He reached out and softly took hold of my hand, "trust me when I say, I feel more strongly for you than I have for anyone. I don't want you to leave either…but, I know Kai, I trust him to take care of you. I'll come visit…"

"But Tala, why can't you just come with me?" I asked sorrowfully.

"Because, then you would turn to me with your training and not to Kai. You need to establish that relationship with him and respect him as your new mentor. Kai will be a great mentor for you, Kryssie." I smiled at the use of his pet name for me.

I watched Tala rub gentle loving circles on my palm. Ivory washing against 2 milk. My smile however bittersweet, was true and not forced.

"Tala," My heart leapt into my throat and I couldn't finish.

Standing up, I let him guide me towards him. I curled up in his lap, resting my head in the crook of his neck…the part you would think was molded just so I could lay my head there. Slowly, inevitably, the glue dissolved and the dam broke. Tears leaked from my eyes, sliding down my cheeks and onto Tala's pale skin……

…..It pained me so to see her cry this way. I hated the idea of harm coming to my Krystalline especially emotional harm. I sat there for god only knows how long, until I felt the tears stop and her breathing slow down to a sleep evened pace. I carefully moved her to a different position in my arms as not to wake her. Standing up I carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. I pulled back her blankets and deftly laid her down and tucked her in. Moonlight spilled in through the wide patio doors, bathing her beautiful face in a heavenly glow. My breath caught in my throat, I wished there and then that this moment could last forever, and that my Krystalline could remain peaceful and calm and without worry. When I realized that my wishes were futile, something found my interest from the corner of my eye. There on Krystal's table was a large weathered leather bound book with pages filled with childish script. I saw my name inscribed upon one page and my curiosity was now irrevocably sparked. I calmly made my way over to the bleached wooden table and sat down in the office chair in front of it. My eyes sped across the page, and even though my mind was screaming at me to stop, I couldn't. My conscious told me this was wrong, I was invading Krystalline's private thoughts. If she wanted me to know any of these words, and of these occurrences, than she would tell me, right?

_December 25, 2000_

_Dear Diary, _

_My Parents have forgotten my birthday again…but that's okay, I've managed to trick Otis into letting me watch T.V. There's a beyblade tourney on, and Tala's blading! That most certainly makes up for my parent's crappy memory. I haven't seen him blade on television for a while. He's my favorite you know. Well, of course you do, if you didn't I would begin to think you weren't even listening! And there's at least one other good thing going on besides the beyblade tourney. The cuts I got from last week's beating are finally starting to heal. They're still scabbed and kinda painful but they're way better than before. I have a confession to make; do you think you can keep a secret? Of course you can. I've always wished that… _

I could hear Krystal roll over in her bed, and I held my breath. I turned around and saw Krystal still sleeping. Relief washed over me. Turning back towards the journal I found that by spinning the chair around so fast, a micro-windstorm flipped the pages over and I lost my place.

"Crap…" I muttered.

"'Ala…is that you?" Krystal whispered sleepily, I stood up from my place at the desk quick as lightning.

"Yes, it's just me, go back to sleep Kryssie…" I cooed, coming to sit on her bed I smiled warmly at her.

The girl, now reassured, fell asleep her small rosebud mouth every now and then pouting. _Why would anyone ever want to hurt such a creature?_ I wondered. As shooting stars passed by outside, promising wishes of endless happiness, my gaze was held fast by not such opportunities but by a tortured angel's face…

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

His biggest Fan

Chapter 1 – **Reverie **

Krystal yawned, stretching her arms far above her head as she sat down on the large front porch glancing every now and then down the long drive. Today was the day that Kai was going to come and pick her up. After Tala had finally left her room last night, Krystalline had poured all of her sorrow out in tears until she had no more tears left.

It was autumn now, and the leaves were falling off the trees in crimson swirls leaving the gravel littered with bloody splotches. The sky was a grungy golden color only found during the mid autumn mornings when you could wear a turtle-neck sweater, gloves, a hat, and a scarf and get a way with it. Tall pines, and mighty oaks loomed up high towards the stars and mournful winds whistled heartfelt sympathy out from the forest's depths. Krystal's long shadow streaked honey golden locks fell in unbothered curls around her heart shaped face, her grim turquoise eyes watching for the person that would take her away from the one she loved most.

After an hour or so, a sleek black 2004 mustang pulled up in front of the house, gravel spewing from underneath its tires. The door on the driver's side popped open free from human assistance, and soon afterwards a tall male with slate grey eyes stepped out onto the gravel carpet and looked about him.

Krystal took this time to observe the man that would now be her mentor. Silver tresses fell in front of perceptive grey eyes, while midnight blue pooled around his shoulders. He was tall and had perfect posture; he wore long faded jeans and a long sleeved black spandex shirt. His boots were slim and fitting, a dull fall brown. Two spiked belts were tied tightly around his waste, one of these actually around his pants, the other holding fast to his thighs.

Tala burst out of the house, leaped down the porch steps and encompassed the other male's neck with his arms.

"Kai!" The red head exclaimed.

Krystal watched the exchange silently, waiting to be noticed, if ever she was.

Tala turned to look at his love and then proceeded to introduce her, "Kai, this is Krystal, my love, and your new student."

Krystal appreciated this introduction, but soon didn't at the dark look that Kai's face took on.

"Krystalline Badger, am I correct?" Kai asked.

"Yes."

"Your parents, Neil Badger, and Layla Badger, correct?" Kai questioned.

Krystal hesitated but again answered him, "Yes."

"Your father worked as a traveling business man, was reported by numerous psychologists as abusive, and liked his drink and his smoke very much. Your mother, a gentle beauty, long blonde hair exactly like yours, an amazingly strong spirit she took his hand even after the marks it left upon her skin. You had an Uncle that would come to visit you in the spring time every year to make sure you were alright, he had long dark blue hair he kept in a hair tie made of leather, and promised that one day he would rescue you and you would never have to go back to that place ever again." The male paused in his story telling as he noticed Krystal's sudden sharp intake of breath, "You always called him Uncle Sev but never knew his last name for you knew he was your mother's brother but never knew your mother's maiden name."

Tala stood calmly, wondering how his brother, his lifetime friend could know such things about his love that he himself did not know.

"Your Uncle Sev spoke of a boy, a boy that was your cousin that you would one day meet, a boy with blue and silver hair whom would one day teach you how to beyblade just like a pro." Kai stared long and hard into Krystal's eyes, "Your Uncle Sev told you one day that he was leaving you before spring was over, but only because he was preparing your new room, at his house, your new home, and he would be back very soon to take you away from that awful place."

"You believed him, for what he said was true, when he said it…" Krystal was shaking now, she didn't want to believe this man, she didn't want to believe what she now knew, she wanted him to stop speaking of the past…

"But he didn't come back for you, because he was murdered by a hit-man, hired by whom you didn't know, at the time. Much later, you find out from the boy your Uncle spoke of, that the hit-man was hired by your father. You find out that your Uncle was right, the boy he spoke of, would teach you to beyblade, just like a pro." Kai stood still, his story finished; he waited for Krystal's response.

Krystal shook; her head fell until whatever she saw of the ground was blurred by tears of joy and pained remembrance. She lifted her head up, stood from her seat on the steps and threw herself into her cousin's arms. The girl felt his arms encircle her gently, holding her. Water spilled from her eyes like gushing faucets, her face became splotchy and she made that awful hiccupping noise she always made when she cried. She could feel his muscled torso pressing against her abdomen through his form fitting shirt, and could just imagine the schedule he would put her through for training.

Krystal pulled back a little so she could see his face, "Thank you…for telling me, about…"

"Hush now, we can talk about this later." Kai whispered.

Krystal turned to look at Tala, he looked semi-hurt, semi-confused.

The girl moved herself out from Kai's arms, and walked over to Tala, she put her hands on his shoulders, "'Ala, are you okay?"

"No, don't pull that kind of crap right now Krystal." Tala snapped.

Krystalline frowned deeply, Tala hadn't snapped at her like that since before they got together.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked, losing her sensitive tone.

"I've poured my history out to you, and you never told me a thing about yours. I thought, 'okay, she'll tell me when she's ready'. So I waited, but you never said anything. And then I find out, that my best friend knows more about my girlfriend then I do." Tala shouted.

"He's my cousin!" Krystal shouts back, "And besides, if you were so content on waiting, then why in the hell were you looking through my diary last night, huh?"

"I thought you were asleep!"

Krystal's jaw dropped, "So! What else have you been doing while you thought I was asleep!"

"If I have to look through your diary to find out what's happened in your life, that says something about a relationship, now doesn't it?" The words bolted out of the male's mouth before he could stop them, "When were you planning on telling me any of this, huh? Maybe after your long lost cousin shows up? How bout after you _Uncle Sev_ rises from the dead!"

Krystal closed her mouth and glared at her boyfriend, she had never thought he would be so cruel to her. She marched over to the front steps and picked up her bags, not saying a word as she went and put them in the back seat of Kai's car.

Tala's anger vanished at the realization of what he had just said. Kai gave him an extremely disappointed look before falling into the driver's seat. Krystal was already in the passenger seat, her door slammed shut, and she glowered at the house she had never wanted to leave. Now it looked like a big blue tear, one that sickened her to no end. When Tala began approaching her door, Krystal pressed the lock button and rolled up the window without even looking at him. Kai put the car in reverse and backed up in a wide arc, now facing the opposite direction of the house he pressed down on the gas and sped away towards the main road.

Krystal didn't look back, she couldn't believe she had once hated the idea of leaving, because now she loved it more than anything.

**TBC… **


	3. Chapter 3

His Biggest Fan

Chapter 2 – **Cuts, and bathtime**

Krystal lay on her new bed silently looking out through the grand floor to ceiling window in her room Once they had gotten here, Kai had given her a tour of the house, introduced her to the house's staff, and then let her go to her room to rest saying that she could not train this week if she wanted. Kai was turning out to be really wonderful. The house was great, the staff was kind and welcoming, Krystal would have been happy, if should have been happy…except for what happened with Tala. Why would he ever be so mean to her? He had promised never to be so harsh with her ever again, and yet, there he was in the driveway yelling at her. Krystal stood and walked over to the window, gazing out onto the moors, the sun had set and now the stars dusted the sky with a soft silver glow. The moon sitting mournfully up in the sky looked down on her with sympathy. This was exactly the kind of house she wanted to live in when she grew up; a few hours ago she would have imagined living with Tala and starting a family with him in such a house. But now, Krystal wasn't so sure of what she wanted anymore. Maybe Tala would call her and apologize, tell her he would never say those things again, he would tell her that he loved her more then anything in the world, and that he was just sad that she had to leave…that's what Krystal wanted him to say. But he didn't call. Krystal stayed up all night, sitting on her large king sized bed, with bed posts stretching up toward the domed ceiling like ebony spires; glancing every five seconds at the telephone on her nightstand, waiting for it to ring. It was morning now, or it was going to be, the sun was tingeing the edge of the sky pink. Why didn't he call? Did he hate her? Did he never actually love her at all? Why did he lead her on then? Tears fell from Krystal's eyes, her golden hair pooling around her on the bed, as she watched her hands clench and her nails dig crimson ruts into her palms.

Krystal screwed her eyes shut, blocking out images of Tala holding her, whispering his love for her in her ears. She knew now that none of that was true. How could she have been so foolish? Why didn't she see it coming? The girl crawled off of her bed, the long smooth white night dress spilled onto the floor behind her as she walked over to her large bureau. It had taken her a long time but she had managed to pack away all of her things, hiding the things she didn't want the servants to see in places they wouldn't think to look. Kai had offered to have one the house-staff help her unpack but Krystal had kindly told him no thank-you and completed the task herself even if it took her much longer. She opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out one dark colored wash towel and then returned to her bed. Next the girl opened the drawer of her nightstand, flipping open the secret compartment inside and taking out the sharp carving knife within. Krystal paused; listening to make sure nobody was nearby before pressing the blade to her flesh, closing her eyes, letting the pain consume her and every fiber of her being. No thoughts, no feelings for Tala, no bad memories, nothing but the sharp pain in her arm as she cut quicker and deeper. A sound from the hallway stopped her. Krystal's eyes shot open, she pulled the knife away from her arm, she put it back in its hiding place, wrapped the cloth she had retrieved from the bureau tightly around her arm and dived under the blankets. Not a moment later, a knock echoed through the door to her room.

"Who is it?" Krystal called weakly, her self-destructive behavior draining her of energy.

"It is Aurelia, your personal maid miss. I have your breakfast, would you like me to bring it in for you?" A timid voice replied.

"Um, yes, please and would you mind preparing a bath for me?" Krystal requested while checking to see if her arm had stopped bleeding yet. It had.

A tall slim girl probably no older then Krystal walked in with a large tray. She wore a long plain brown frock with a white laced apron, and had curly brown hair the same color as her eyes. Aurelia was quite lovely in a classic way with her finely arched nose, rosy cheeks and shy smile.

"Thank you." Krystal said kindly, quickly stowing her blood stained cloth in her nightstand drawer's hidden section.

"You're quite welcome miss, and I'll get right to preparing your bath for you." Aurelia smiled warmly, and then walked swiftly into Krystal's adjoining bathroom.

Krystal got out of bed and walked over to the round glass table by the window, hurriedly eating her yogurt and waffles. She gulped down her orange juice, and her milk feeling her energy slightly restored.

"Miss?"

Krystal looked up, "Yes Aurelia?"

"Would you like me to join you, or should you like me to prepare your clothing for you?" Aurelia looked at her expectantly.

Krystal was quite embarrassed; she had no idea what to say. Aurelia looked as though this was a perfectly normal thing to ask. Thinking on it a minute or so, she realized it would probably be best if Aurelia joined her, considering Krystal could barely see straight even if her breakfast has refreshed her a little.

"Um, you can join me. I'm still a little tired and a bit disoriented, if nothing else you could be there to make sure I don't drown." Krystal said, standing up and moving slowly toward the bathroom.

When she made it inside, she closed the door and then stopped at what she saw. Aurelia stood there in her birthday suit, waiting for her to make her way to the bathtub which had filled with water already. Krystal was amazed by Aurelia's beauty; it was a natural beauty that the girl had never seen before. Aurelia's smooth skin was a soft brown just like her eyes, and she had great curves that flattered her wonderfully. She was perfect. Krystal walked over to her, and stripped down to nothing, now standing beside her maid servant unclothed. She climbed into her bath, as did Aurelia and it wasn't a moment later that Aurelia asked her, "Would you like me to wash your hair first?"

Krystal nodded quietly, her body flushing red with timid ness that Aurelia had previously been showing. Aurelia reached over to the side and picked up a glass bottle filled with a rich auburn fluid of which she poured a handful into her palm.

"Dip your head under the water." Aurelia instructed.

Krystal did so, and then lifted her hair up so that Aurelia could wash it. She rubbed the auburn substance into Krystal's hair, scrubbing and massaging her scalp and gently rubbing her wet locks. After this, Aurelia took her charge's head in her hands and delicately made it so that all but her face was submerged in the water. Supple fingers massaged the soap out of rich hair and rubbed her clean.

"You may lean up against the edge of the tub now if you like; I have to get the soap." Aurelia told her.

Krystal did so, she watched as Aurelia reached for another bottle this one containing a cream like substance the color of pearl. She rubbed this soap in between her hands, working it into lather before kneading it into Krystal's chest, rubbing off old dead skin, and washing off any dirt. Krystal laid her head back, closing her eyes in total relaxation. She didn't pay mind as Aurelia readjusted; now straddling Krystal's leg so that she could better reach the girl's shoulders and neck. Aurelia scrubbed every inch of her until she was completely clean. When she was finished Aurelia stood up and got out of the tub, drying herself off, then pulling Krystal out and rubbing her down with a towel.

"Would you like me to get your day clothes out or would you like to rest some more?" Aurelia hummed the question like it was a song.

"Um, I'll get dressed. You can get my clothes for me." Krystal replied watching sorrowfully as the maiden put her frock and apron back on.

Aurelia led Krystal back into her room, sitting her back on her bed before approaching the bureau. Krystal lay on top of the blankets, yawning.

"How about these?" Aurelia questioned.

"Those are fine." Krystal answered, not really caring either way.

"Well, come over here so I can put them on you then." Aurelia said jokingly.

"Alright." Krystal stood up and walked over to where Aurelia stood.

Aurelia took the garments in her hands and put them on her charge in their proper order, before nodding in accomplishment.

"All done."

"Thanks." Krystal smiled, "I have a question though…does bathing together officially make us friends, or at least vague acquaintances?"

"Friends." Aurelia nodded again, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good." Krystal responded.

"All right, just ring that bell over there if you need anything." The brunette pointed to the silver bell on the wall next to the door to the hallway.

Then she left the room, taking Krystal's breakfast tray with her. Krystal thought a moment on the events that just took place, then thought back to Tala, and didn't feel any guilt whatsoever.

**TBC…**

A/N: Okay, I'll get some more of Krystal's past in the next chapter, and it will be mostly in Tala's point of view too, probably some diary stuff. And yes, I think there will definitely be some more Krystal/Aurelia stuff in later chapters. You know the drill, you keep reviewin' and I'll keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

His Biggest Fan…

Chapter 3 - **A trip down memory lane**

_Krystal hated it when her father was home, but she couldn't make him go away so she decided she would just have to deal with it. It was her 9th birthday and she had hoped that her parents wouldn't be home for it. The petite blonde stayed in the small room she had found just a few months ago inside the horrendously large mansion. Inside it was one large TV, a small sofa, and every TV related entertainment device known to man. She quickly rewound to her favorite part of last year's beyblade championships. It was when Tala Valkov battled that Krystal actually enjoyed the beyblade tournaments. He was her favorite blader, and one might think her to be obsessed, or in puppy love. She had fabulous dreams at night of him coming to rescue her from this horrible hell hole where she lived. Krystal curled herself up as best as she could, willing herself to just sink into the depths of the plush sofa so that maybe no one would ever find her and she could just die there. She laughed bitterly to herself, Woo hoo, the first person to die because they got lost in the couch they were sitting on. Tala beat his opponent with a merciless wrath. Krystal idolized him, not only was he handsome but he was strong, very strong. The girl was so immersed in watching the television she hadn't noticed someone enter the room._

_"You foul creature, how many times have I told you to stay in your room!" A cruel hand collided with her cheek, sending her spiraling at speed towards the wall._

_Her head pounded, and Krystal watched dizzily as blood trickled down her forehead. She gingerly lifted a weak hand up to feel her blood on her fingertips. The girl used the blood and smeared it on her lips as she had done with every wound she received from her father. Then she took even more blood from the leak in her head and traced the blood stained mark on her chest (that someone (she couldn't by now remember who exactly) had told her made wishes come true). She saw briefly a look of disturbed horror on her father's face, but no…why should he care what she did with her own blood? It's not like it was affecting anything, right? Her eyelids grew heavy, and finally closed…_

_…He looked on in shock as his daughter used her own blood to color her lips, and retrace (again with her own blood) an alchemic circle on her chest, one that had been rumored to make wishes come true. Apparently the mark on her breast had been there for years now. Did she do this every time he hurt her? If only she knew he punished her for her own protection. If he didn't find a way to keep her in her room, where she was safe…someone might take her. Or kidnap her. Her room was hidden from view, and protected with the best security systems in the world. If he tried to explain it to her, she wouldn't listen, no Krystal had too much of her mother's spirit in her for that. Then, she would try and sneak out, with the reasoning that she would be careful. This was the only way to keep her from doing anything wrong…wasn't it? He was doing the right thing, surely he was. Everything he was doing was to protect her from everybody else…if only he knew a way to protect her from himself._

Krystal's eyes shot open and she sat up very quickly in bed. She hated that dream, it always haunted her, day in and day out, and even when she wasn't sleeping the memory came back to her. Slowly, she got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her stomach was informing her that 'oh, by the way you're hungry'. So off she was going in search of food. In the kitchen she found Aurelia dusting, and sweeping.

"So, where's the eggnog?" Krystal yawned, coming to sit on one of the many barstools at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, Krystal, if you had wanted something I could've brought it to you!" The maid turned around sheepishly to look at her charge.

"No thanks, I do actually like to leave my room every once in a while you know. Strange concept really don't try and hurt yourself my attempting to grasp it now." Krystal yawned again, looking over at the giggling, blushing girl.

Aurelia pulled out a large clear glass and a carton of eggnog, than poured some for Krystal. The maid quickly put the eggnog back in the fridge and then handed the glass to her friend.

"Thanks." Krystal managed, taking a sip from the glass.

Aurelia had on casual clothes (not a uniform surprisingly). Her shirt was a v-neck and teased the observer with just a peek at what was beneath the soft cotton sleeveless turtleneck sweater. She wore tight fitting corduroys that showed off her beautiful curves. Why was she noticing these things? She was in love with Tala, had been since she was nine. Didn't that count for something? In her book they were still together weren't they? Or maybe they should take a break, from being together…yeah, a nice _long_ break. Krystal was abruptly shaken from her thoughts when Aurelia cleared her throat. The blonde soon realized she had been staring down the maid's shirt.

From that moment on, Krystal officially decided to call Tala and tell him they were on a break. That way, she technically wouldn't be cheating on him if anything happened between her and Aurelia.

**TBC…**


End file.
